


Sweet Tooth Killer

by emptyalien



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blaze!Sapnap, Hurt No Comfort, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Other, Past Abuse, dadboyhalo, dream is a mega dickhead, why do i have to tag badboyhalos real name oomf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:28:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29627037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emptyalien/pseuds/emptyalien
Summary: sapnap loves badboyhalo’s warped stew
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap
Comments: 1
Kudos: 136





	Sweet Tooth Killer

**Author's Note:**

> i could not resist the dadboyhalo

something that sapnap loved most was bad's warped stew. 

it had a consistency of mush but it never failed to make all his problems disappear for the time being.

the stew itself was the only thing he would eat when he was sick, sad, or angry. it was his comfort food. (or whatever captain puffy called it.)

it was the first thing he ate in the overworld too after bad had kidnapped him from a horde of wither skeletons. 

bad swiped him up in his cloak and carried him while he thrashed until they made it to the nearest portal.

he remembered the first time he saw bad’s full height. he remembers laughing because he looked like a stretched out wither skeleton.

bad would tell him that the stew was the only thing he would eat. which made sense but he was told even after eating overworld food and liking it, he would refuse to have anything else but the stew for dinner. 

sapnap would say he isn't a picky eater- but he used to be. 

he does vaguely remember a night where his dad came in from heavy rain with a brown bag that smelled like the main ingredient, warped mushrooms. 

sapnap remembers his dad leaving early in the morning and coming home to make the stew that evening. 

so sapnap guessed he was out getting them all day.

bad told him a story while he messily ate with a small metal spoon, sitting inside the fireplace. (sapnap was most of the time forbid from sitting directly in the fire. because of the sheep incident)

the story was about a brave knight who had to go and fetch food from a different dimension just to heal a sick prince. 

sapnap now realized that the story was about the mushrooms and sapnap. because they are in fact a pain in the ass to get warped mushrooms if you didn't have a farm. 

they were hard to grow in the overworld too.

he remembers he met skeppy because bad took him to his failed farm, in which skeppy was messing with it as a prank.  
sapnap and him have talked ever since. 

not as close as bad, but skeppy was alright in his book. 

but at the moment he wasn’t sure if skeppy existed anymore.

but anyway he thinks it was worth getting warped mushrooms from the nether if he could enjoy his "comfort food."

his version of it was never as good as bad's but it always did the trick.

no matter how many times he made it or how hard he followed the recipe it never seemed to taste like bad's. 

but one time he was so pissed off- sapnap made it in such a rush that he doesn't remember exactly what he did but, it tasted just like bad's. and he hasn't been that mad to ever get close to doing it like that again. 

it boggles his mind but he can't ask bad questions about it at this moment. 

mostly because his dad is possessed, and he's crying his eyes out in the library. 

karl's library in their new nation to be exact. 

why? because he's tired of being angry all the time.

he doesn't want to lash out at quackity or karl anymore. 

he doesn't want to burn endlessly anymore. or be immune to flames either. 

burn to ash like the rest of his home. charred and riddled with regret like his old comrades.

maybe he doesn't belong in the overworld- despite what bad used to tell him. 

that he was a miracle of prime and needed to be treated as such. 

that he was forever his favorite little blaze, and his eyes were like the sun. 

that he was a powerful force that would do great things and shine a light on this world just as he did bad's.

it might not have all been true but he likes to remember those words from time to time. 

although he's burned, killed, and destroyed people he always remembers them. 

but can never seem to stop doing horrible things.

(puffy also tells him he kills pets because it's something the replicates his own loss of sentimental people and things.)

but he doesn't think that's the reason. 

because he's an unbridled evil that was brought upon this world. 

he's a hellspawn that can't be helped by the church. he’s evil, vile, and most of all disgusting. 

that's what dream would tell him at least.

and he loathes himself forever making bad worry about him. or take care of him.

what makes it worse is that he can no longer owe bad back considering that he's no longer in the right headspace. (that's what puffy tells him)

or how he had begun to snap at george more often.

especially with dream being in prison. 

maybe he should apologize to both of them. 

but that would mean going back into pandora's vault. not that he doesn't want to but- it's because dream won't speak to him.

neither will george. not without someone else in the room. 

maybe because he's a demon that should exist. an abomination. 

he wants to say sorry.

he wishes he could, the guilt eats him up from the inside out. 

he doesn't want to think about losing bad like he did his friends either. 

so he continues to eat the stew every meal. he doesn't quite remember when the last time he ate something else. 

he guesses it was around the time karl started leaving for days on end. 

sapnap misses the times they spent days together instead of apart. 

he doesn't wanna be clingy though, look where that got him and dream. he was so stupid. 

but sapnap doesn't know how karl even puts up with him either. he's so nice, but him being gone so often is starting to take a little toll. nothing he couldn't handle though. 

he had his favorite metal spoon that bad gave him and some warped stew. 

he'd be just fine. 

in the big library that he, karl, and bad built. 

covered in as many blankets as he could find. 

he wasn't cold, just needed to be able to feel something to keep him from burning. 

his own skin wasn't comfortable anymore. 

he was worried that one day he would burst.

maybe a long trip back to the nether was due. something to cope. (that's what puffy recommend)

after he finished his stew of course.

**Author's Note:**

> shameless twitter plug: @aliensluvu
> 
> i love dadboyhalo so much


End file.
